


Сильнее этого

by Mariyana



Series: Of Heat and Hearts [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Complete, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sherlock, Omega Verse, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariyana/pseuds/Mariyana
Summary: Шерлок убежден, что Джон сильнее своих альфа-инстинктов. Поэтому во время очередной течки Джон впервые остается на Бейкер-стрит вместе с ним.





	1. Преждевременная течка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stronger Than This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676395) by [Laiquilasse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laiquilasse/pseuds/Laiquilasse). 



Шерлок всегда был точен в сроке своих течек. Они были выделены в календаре, синхронизированном на каждом устройстве, включая телефон Джона. Ни при каких обстоятельствах нельзя допустить промах.  
И это работало. Джон пойдет к Грегу или Молли, возможно останется в гостинице на три дня, в то время как Шерлок будет находиться дома, делая… Что бы он ни делал. Конечно, у Джона были на этот счет определенные мысли. В основном, омеги занимаются самоудовлетворением, засовывая в себя пальцы. Однако трудно представить Шерлока за этим занятием. Не то чтобы Джон об этом не думал. Почти. Только во время течки Шерлока. И это было просто любопытство. Он вернется через три дня и вдохнет запах оргазмов Шерлока, почувствует его удовольствие в спальне, на диване, по всей квартире. Единственное безопасное место было в спальне Джона, и только потому, что он держал ее на замке. Иногда запах Шерлока ощущался снаружи, но это простительно — его омежья сущность искала альфу, а комната Джона была пропитана его альфа-запахом.  
Если бы Джон был там, он бы не смог закрыть дверь.  
Многие полагали, что нет. Что Джон видел Шерлока во время его течки, хотя они и не были связаны.  
Никаких шансов. Шерлок высказался по этому поводу совершенно ясно. И Джон оставил это в прошлом. Конечно.

***

 

Джон моргнул и поднял глаза.  
— Что это?  
— Ты о чем? — спросил Шерлок, рассматривая что-то в микроскопе.  
— Ну… — Джон вдохнул пар от кружки. — Это… ох, — он покраснел. — Это ты.  
Шерлок оторвал взгляд от микроскопа.  
— Я? — он на мгновение задумался, прислушиваясь к себе. — Да, думаю ты прав. Это раздражает.  
— У нас же все тщательно распланировано, — Джон посмотрел на календарь. У них еще должно было быть пара дней. — Пойду возьму сумку.  
— В этом нет необходимости, — ответил Шерлок и вернулся к своей работе.  
— Что?  
— Она только начинается. Все в порядке.  
— Не думаю, что я могу здесь оставаться, — сглотнул Джон, тем не менее не пытаясь сдвинуться с места.  
— Джон, ты уже был рядом со мной на этой стадии и сумел себя сдержать.  
— Серьезно?  
— Да.  
— Я не заметил.  
— Очевидно, — Шерлок поменял местами образцы.  
Джон поднял свою кружку.  
— Итак… С тобой все в порядке. Просто… — он захотел сделать глубокий вдох. Вкусить этот волнующий аромат наступающей течки. — Просто ты…  
Шерлок поднял голову.  
— Джон. Неужели на тебя это так повлияло? Это еще даже не течка. Ты так стереотипен.  
— Я не стереотипен, — Джон отступил в гостиную подальше от запаха. — Я не какая-то идиотская альфа, которая неспособна держать член в штанах.  
— Поэтому я не сказал тебе уходить, — ответил Шерлок.  
— Еще нет.  
— Ты уходишь сам.  
Джон поднял на него взгляд.  
— Что?  
— Я тебя никогда не выгонял.  
— Ты… не против, если я останусь? — медленно спросил Джон.  
— Ты бы не воспользовался мной.  
Джон фыркнул.  
— Воспользоваться? Шерлок, если бы мы оба здесь остались, у нас не было бы выбора. Наша… наша биология сделала бы все за нас.  
— Нет, это не так.  
— Ты серьезно?  
Шерлок вздохнул и поднял голову.  
— Джон, ты не раб своих альфа-инстинктов. Ты доказываешь это, когда уходишь отсюда и возвращаешься обратно. И я знаю, как должно здесь все для тебя пахнуть. Ты на это никак не реагируешь. Практически. Ты выше этого.  
Джон отступил назад.  
— Боже, я чувствую тебя отсюда, — он потер нос. — Шерлок, я не думаю, что это всего лишь начало.  
Шерлок переместился на высокий табурет.  
— Возможно, что ты прав. Наверное, обсуждение инстинктов и спаривания ведет к какой-то сексуальной реакции.  
Джон зажал уши ладонями.  
— Заткнись, я пошел. Увидимся через три дня, — он опустил руки и увидел, что Шерлок качает головой. — Что?  
— Останься.  
— Шерлок?!  
— Джон, мы не животные. Мы больше, чем спаривание, инстинкты и запахи, — поднял руки Шерлок. — Если я могу себя контролировать, уверен, что ты тоже. Тогда тебе не придется каждый месяц уходить и прерывать работу.  
Джон уставился на него.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я, альфа, оставался с тобой, омегой, во время течки и не делал…ничего?  
— Да, — подтвердил Шерлок, как будто Джон был тупицей.  
— Это закончится плачевно, — покачал головой Джон, — и ты это знаешь.  
— Увидим, — пожал плечами Шерлок и оглянулся на свой микроскоп.


	2. Я так ужасен?

Было терпимо, пока Джон сидел в противоположном конце комнаты. Он сосредоточился на своем блоге и пытался игнорировать тот факт, что Шерлок все больше пах чем-то невообразимо вкусным. Черт подери, это никогда не сработает. Джон на секунду закрыл глаза и попытался все обдумать. Когда течка начнется в полную силу, Шерлок наверняка уйдет в свою спальню, и Джон должен это вынести. Возможно следует прогуляться… Но вернуться со свежего воздуха в квартиру, полную волнительного аромата течки… Нет, тогда альфа внутри него точно выйдет из-под контроля. Лучше остаться и привыкнуть к запаху.  
Казалось, прошла вечность, прежде чем Шерлок оттолкнул свой стул от кухонного стола.  
— Я в душ.  
Джон кивнул, затаив дыхание и стараясь не думать о том, как обнаженный Шерлок будет водить руками по своему телу, проверяя происходящие с ним изменения: чувствуя, как смягчается и увлажняется вход, и приливает кровь к члену. Джон остановил себя, когда услышал гул водопроводных труб. Он встал и пошел в спальню, не в силах побороть желание переодеться. Рядом омега очищает себя для наступления течки. Альфа-инстинкты Джона говорили ему быть готовым, что его могут позвать.  
Но это не так. И даже если бы было, Джон не согласится. Даже если Шерлок приползет к порогу его спальни, как уже бывало в прошлом, он не должен открывать. Даже если он, текущий и открытый, начнет умолять под дверью, Джон обязан сказать «нет».  
О Боже.  
Джон переоделся в чистую клетчатую рубашку и джинсы и заставил себя спуститься вниз, чтобы начать готовить. Джон решил сделать чесночный соус для пасты, пытаясь скрыть запах течной омеги. Нет, течного Шерлока. Уникальный и совершенно прекрасный аромат, который только усиливался.  
Шум воды в душе наконец стих. Джон начал обжаривать лук, определенно не думая о том, что Шерлок сейчас вытирается полотенцем и одевается.  
— Что ты готовишь? — услышал он голос Шерлока.  
— Соус для пасты, — крикнул в ответ Джон.  
— Пахнет луковой фабрикой!  
— Дай угадаю: ты не будешь?  
— Нет.  
Неудивительно. Большинство омег не едят перед течкой, особенно мужчины. Их пищеварительные системы практически не работают, вся их избыточная энергия пойдет на спаривание и зачатие. В это время альфа заботится о своей омеге: не допускает обезвоживания, относит в ванну, а также удовлетворяет ее сексуальные потребности. К тому же у Шерлока никогда не было пары. Хотя сам Джон был обручен с молодой омегой по велению родителей. Но когда он пошел в армию, его омега не пожелала долго ждать, и они разошлись.  
Джон сидел в кресле и медленно ел, сознательно вдыхая запах томатов, чеснока, перца и сыра, блокируя все остальное. Казалось, что это помогает. Шерлок использовал лимонно-древесный гель для душа. Возможно, он делал Джону одолжение, моясь душистым средством.  
Или нет.  
Джон мыл посуду, когда Шерлок выскочил из спальни в пижаме и халате. Его волосы были еще влажными, а вымытая кожа словно светилась. Он шел немного неуклюже, и Джон решил, что приближающая течка вызывает у него дискомфорт.  
— Ты в порядке?  
— Да, температура повышается, — Шерлок поднял стакан. — Открой холодную воду.  
Джон автоматически взялся за кран, следуя указаниям омеги.  
— Вот холодная.  
Шерлок наполнил стакан, осушил его и снова наполнил. Теперь, когда он двигал рукой и глотал воду, запах шел от него волнами. Он опустил стакан и посмотрел на Джона.  
— Джон?  
— Все нормально. Если бы ты мог просто… — Джон щелкнул чайником. — Немного отодвинуться. У тебя, должно быть, уже началось.  
— Почти, — Шерлок снова наполнил свой стакан и отошел к дивану.  
— Должен сказать, что ты неплохо держишься. Хотя и огрызаешься.  
— Огрызаюсь?  
— Я под воздействием гормонов, или что-то в этом роде, — усмехнулся Шерлок. — Разве омеге не разрешено быть немного грубым в это время месяца?  
— Зависит от того, как они ведут себя в оставшуюся часть года, — фыркнул Джон.  
Губы Шерлока дрогнули.  
— Неужели я такой ужасный?  
Он флиртует?  
— Ты кошмарен.  
— Но ты еще здесь.  
— Самая дешевая квартира в центре Лондона, вот почему я тут, — ответил Джон и подошел ближе, желая сесть рядом с Шерлоком и поговорить с ним, чтобы… — Я пошел спать, — сказал он вместо этого.  
Шерлок кивнул, глядя в сторону.  
— Да, наверное, для лучшего… — он сжал губы. — Джон… в интересах эксперимента я бы… я был бы признателен, если бы ты мог…  
— Запереть дверь?  
Шерлок снова кивнул. В груди Джона что-то сжалось.  
— Ты сказал, что доверяешь мне.  
— Я знаю, — быстро ответил Шерлок. — Но… я…  
Джон прикрыл глаза, кусая губы.  
— Шерлок, я никогда не причиню тебе вреда, ты же это знаешь?  
— Не намеренно, — пробормотал Шерлок.  
Джон поморщился.  
— Я закрою дверь, но если ты придешь… я не открою. Если ты этого не хочешь.  
Шерлок не ответил, не сводя взгляда с журнального столика.

***

 

Джон проснулся почти в полночь. Луна сияла сквозь тонкие шторы, и Джон мгновение гадал, что его разбудило. Что-то ударило его между глаз, проникнув в нос, и отдалось прямо в мозг. Аромат, отличный от чего-либо другого.  
Течка началась. И запах призывал к инстинктам Джона, говоря, что Шерлок предназначен только ему.


	3. Избавление от пустоты

Сущность альфы заставила Джона встать с постели так быстро, будто она горит. Он тихо открыл дверь, чувствуя идущий волнами запах. Течная немеченная омега была внизу, ждущая, что на нее заявят права и поставят метку. И Джон был для этого предназначен. Он спустился по ступенькам вниз, прошел через гостиную и кухню в…  
Бум!  
Он врезался в закрытую дверь спальни, разом выпав из транса.  
– Джон? – приглушенно спросил Шерлок с другой стороны.  
– Да, это я…. – Джон попытался встряхнуться, дышать через рот, но от этого стало только хуже, как будто он пробовал этот изумительный аромат на вкус. – Прости… О боже, Шерлок…  
– Джон, возвращайся… к себе.  
– Тебе больно? Я могу помочь, – снова попросил он. – Шерлок?  
– Мне… не… больно, – прозвучал в ответ тихий голос. – Уходи.  
Джон смотрел на дверь спальни, ощущая смятение, злость и еще бог знает что.  
– У тебя течка, – нет ответа. – Я сказал, что это глупо…Ты… Тебе нужна альфа, и ты это знаешь.  
– Нет, не нужна!  
– Ты можешь спокойно провести течку, когда меня здесь нет. Но сейчас омега в тебе знает, что я нахожусь в квартире и могу помочь.  
– Нет!  
Джон издал долгий стон, сдерживая себя, чтобы от безысходности не начать царапать дверь.  
– Джон, ты… сильнее этого, – голос Шерлока прозвучал намного ближе. – Тебе не нужно… сдаваться.  
– Но я хочу, – мягко ответил Джон.  
– Твоя… альфа хочет. Ты… не хочешь размножаться…  
– Что ты делаешь? – Джон опустился на пол, опираясь на дверь.  
– А как ты думаешь?  
– Я не знаю, – процедил сквозь зубы Джон. Его пижама в паху приподнялась. Он сдвинул ее вниз, доставая член. Запах Шерлока – его смазка, пот и аромат кожи – лился из-под двери, что заставило его член подняться.  
– Ты… можешь представить?  
– Да, – Джон сжал свой член, зная, что Шерлок не откроет дверь. – Но я наверняка не угадаю. Шерлок, я хочу тебя.  
– Нет, ты не… твоя альфа хочет омегу. Ты выше этого, – его голос превратился в стон. Джон начал медленно двигать рукой.  
– Ты так думаешь?  
– Я знаю, Джон, ты не хочешь… Ах!  
– Черт! – Джон провел большим пальцем по головке. – Ты трогаешь себя? Я чувствую запах смазки, Шерлок…  
– Вот как? – огрызнулся тот.  
– А чего ты ожидал? – Джон начал двигать рукой быстрее.  
– Не знаю!  
– Черт, Шерлок, некоторые альфы сломали бы дверь.  
– Но не ты.  
– Не я, – Джон закрыл глаза. Он вспотел, его член пульсировал, отчаянно желая войти в скользкое и тесное… Но Шерлок не хотел его, а Джон был сильнее этого. Он никогда не заставил бы Шерлока. Он не хотел быть такой альфой.  
– Шерлок, я…  
– Я сейчас избавлюсь от пустоты… внутри себя… – совершенно пьяным голосом прервал его Шерлок. Джон задохнулся и сжал себя сильнее.  
– Хорошо.  
– Это… альфа-размер.  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
– Я… мне приятно.  
– Не замечательно?  
– Это просто силикон. Ты, альфа, так близко. Тяжело…  
– О… – Джон вскинул бедра.  
– Ты представляешь, как я это делаю? – неужели хлюпанье, которое слышит Джон, исходит от Шерлока, который трахается игрушкой? – Ты… трогаешь себя?  
Джон выдохнул.  
– Я дрочу и думаю о том, чтобы погрузиться в твою задницу, доволен?  
Шерлок ответил мягким вскриком, и это был самый восхитительный звук, который он слышал.  
– Джон…  
– Шерлок, если ты хочешь…  
– Не могу. Нет.  
– Я не помечу тебя, – попросил Джон. – Просто помогу, тебе нужен узел. Я чувствую, что твое тело нуждается в вязке.  
Шерлок приглушенно застонал, словно он уткнулся в подушку. Звуки от игрушки слышались еще громче, чем когда-либо.  
– Я не могу! Боже, мне нужно…  
– Шерлок! – узел Джона увеличился у основания члена, и он словно ослеп от возбуждения.  
– Я… сейчас… – оргазм Шерлока состоял из симфонии стонов и скрипа кровати, на которой он втрахивался в матрас, погружая игрушку в свою задницу.  
– Ох, – со стоном кончил Джон. Из него выплеснулось такое количество спермы, что можно было оплодотворить омегу, но она потратилась впустую. Этот оргазм был приятным, но и печальным.  
Как только все закончилось, Джон встал и вытер все за собой кухонными полотенцем, прислушиваясь к звукам из спальни. Тишина. Омега спала, пока тело не требовало внимания.  
Но он не получит этого от Джона.  
Его отвергли. И альфа в нем была разбита горем и сердита. Джон вернулся в свою комнату, закрыл дверь и подпер ее стулом.  
Шерлок хотел разобраться с течкой один?  
Джон на это посмотрит.


	4. Низменные инстинкты

По мнению Джона, прошло часа четыре, прежде чем раздался нетерпеливый стук в дверь. Он сглотнул, чувствуя возникшую во время сна тошноту. Голова была словно с похмелья тяжелой, и у него явно поднялась температура.  
Отказ омеги делал его совершенно больным.  
Но он должен был предвидеть, что это сложно контролировать. А Шерлок понятия не имел. Альфе полагается повязать омегу, но Джон не сделал ничего подобного. Сейчас он ощущал внутри себя нечто странное и неправильное, как бывает, если спускаясь по лестнице, пропускаешь ступеньку. Теперь Джон боялся, что может потерять над собой контроль, и, действуя на инстинктах, возьмет Шерлока силой.  
Стук в дверь возобновился.  
— Джон! — голос Шерлока звучал сломлено. — Джон!  
— Шерлок…  
Джон подошел к двери, но не открыл ее.  
— Что ты… здесь делаешь? — он втянул воздух, и феромоны Шерлока просочились через дверь. Член затвердел — его инстинкты жаждали оплодотворить омегу за дверью. — Ты…  
— Джон, я поменял свое решение. Мне нужно… нужно…  
Джон открыл рот и ощутил аромат возбуждения. Запах секса и смазки. Ох, они могли бы просто...  
— Тебе нужно…? — он коснулся рукой двери.  
— Нужно размножаться, хочу узел, — Джон опустил руку, отрывая ее от двери, хотя этой действие заставило его почувствовать себя больным. — Повяжи меня, пожалуйста, — эти слова пронзили Джона словно нож. — Вязка, это единственное, что мне поможет…  
— …нет, — от своего отказа Джон чуть не расплакался. Шерлок верил, что они с этим справятся, потому что они оба сильнее своих инстинктов. Джон задавался вопросом, что он будет делать, если Шерлок попросит узел. Но тот не хотел становиться омегой Джона, заниматься сексом во время течки и вне ее. Шерлок жаждал член альфы — узел, какой-то чертов узел — и тот факт, что Джон был владельцем этого органа, не имело значения. — Нет, Шерлок, я не могу…  
Шерлок ударил в дверь.  
— Черт бы тебя побрал, я хочу трахаться, разве ты не понимаешь?!  
— Тогда открой входную дверь и пусть любая альфа тебя пометит, — огрызнулся Джон, хотя созданный им самим образ заставил его зарычать. — Какая разница? Тебе нужен узел, вот иди и отыщи его.  
— Чертов ублюдок!  
— Как и ты! — взорвался Джон. От ярости альфы Шерлок застонал по другую сторону двери. — Ты, черт возьми, знал, что это случится…  
— Я был неправ, — быстро ответил Шерлока. — Покажи мне, как я ошибался. Я готов принять тебя…  
— Заткнись, ты не хочешь меня, тебе просто нужно заполнить свою задницу.  
— Вот как ты думаешь? — проницательно спросил Шерлок. — Считаешь, что я легко бы поддался низменным инстинктам перед незнакомцем?  
Джон почувствовал смятение.  
— Ты идиот и жестокий альфа, — прорычал Шерлок. — Ты оставишь меня здесь, когда я пришел к тебе? Ты мне нужен, Джон, и ты мне поможешь…  
Джон отшвырнул стул от двери, дернул ручку на себя, сломав задвижку.  
— Гребанное дерьмо, Шерлок.  
Джон ожидал, что он будет стоять около двери, пытаясь убедить Джона покинуть свою комнату.  
Но коленопреклоненный Шерлок стоял на верхней ступеньке лестницы, со склоненной в явном проявлении покорности головой.  
Джон забыл, как нужно дышать. Без препятствия в виде двери запах Шерлока был намного интенсивнее. Как лучшая еда, корица, кислые сладости…  
— Ох.  
— Джон, ты мне нужен… — глаза Шерлока сияли. Он был бледен и покрыт потом, его эрегированный член прижимался к животу.  
Джон против воли почувствовал вину. Он не заботился о своем омеге.  
— Плохо выглядишь, — пробормотал Джон.  
— Нужен ты, — сказал в ответ Шерлок. — Тогда мне станет лучше.  
— Нет, — поднял руку Джон. — Я имею в виду, что тебе необходимо попить воды. И ванна. А потом…  
Шерлок встал и ухватился на футболку Джона.  
— Ты можешь быть осторожным альфой немного позже. Сейчас мне нужно, чтобы ты…  
Джон оттолкнул его к стене, рыча ему в шею. Как посмел этот омега говорить, что нужно делать? Он угрожающе оскалил зубы.  
Шерлок покорился, омега в нем наслаждался этим показателем доминирования, но Джон почувствовал запах страха. Шерлок все еще боялся быть помеченным: он поднял руку, закрывая возможное место укуса. Если бы его пометили, то он бы перестал быть свободным человеком. Джон будет владеть им, его деньгами, его собственностью — всем. Шерлок стал бы движимым имуществом. В этом случае Джон бы не покидал его, заботился и исполнял любые прихоти, но Шерлоку это не нужно, поэтому он не собирался навязываться.  
Джон отступил назад, приняв отказ.  
— Я не поставлю тебе метку, Шерлок.  
Он выглядел успокоенным.  
— Без этого… ты поможешь мне? Пожалуйста.  
— О боже, ты сведешь меня в могилу, — Джон провел носом по горлу Шерлока, слизнув капли пота и впервые пробуя омегу на вкус.  
— М-м, — Шерлок еще больше открыл горло, позволяя себя изучать. Он толкнулся бедрами, прижимаясь к чужой эрекции.  
— Ох, — вздрогнул Джон. — Шер…  
Шерлок осторожно взял его за запястье и перевел руку Джона на свою задницу.  
— Я готов, — раздался голос над ухом, когда пальцы Джона коснулись мягкой кожи у входа. Смазки было достаточно для того, чтобы начать стекать по внутренней стороне бедра. Джон выдохнул и провел пальцами по открывшейся дырочке.  
— Черт, ты такой…  
— Только для тебя.  
Джон застонал и вставил кончик пальца внутрь. Шерлок охнул и ответил на вторжение, заставив палец Джона проникнуть полностью.  
— О!  
— Да, пожалуйста, — закусил губу Шерлока. — Больше.  
Джон легко ввел второй палец, пульсирующие складки входа бросили его в дрожь. Он хотел проникнуть внутрь, исследовать омегу свои членом, отыскивая чувствительные места и заставляя его испытывать…  
— Шерлок… боюсь, что не могу больше ждать…  
— Тогда не надо, — Шерлок отодвинул руку Джона, подошел к его постели и быстро опустился на четвереньки, выставив задницу вверх.


	5. Предъявлять права

У Джона перехватило дыхание. Его сердце, по-видимому, остановилось, потому что представшее перед его глазами не могло произойти ни при каких обстоятельствах.  
Шерлок прижался грудью к постели, еще больше раздвинув ноги, показывая увлажненную и раскрывшуюся дырочку.  
— Иди сюда, Джон. Пожалуйста!  
И тогда в нем поднялось что-то первобытное и неоспоримое, все сомнения и колебания были сметены этой волной.  
— О, черт! — Джон не задумываясь стянул свою одежду. Вкусный аромат, исходящий от Шерлока, был усилен его позой. Он мог видеть блестящий, открытый вход, который уже был — и Джон не стал сдерживать рык недовольства — растянут бесполезными пластиковыми игрушками, кожа вокруг него покраснела. Омега перед ним нуждался в альфе, это был единственный способ, чтобы его наполнить, единственный способ, чтобы его удовлетворить.  
Джон положил обе руки на задницу Шерлока, раздвинув половинки и взглянув на отверстие.  
— Ты такой влажный.  
— М-м, — покраснел Шерлок, оглядываясь на него. — Джон!..  
Его просьба превратилась в крик, когда Джона проследил кончиком пальца край входа.  
— Шерлок… я хочу…  
— Давай, Джон, — Шерлок изогнулся в пояснице, положив голову на скрещенные руки. — Ох!  
Желание ощутить его на вкус было слишком велико. Джон нетерпеливо впился с сочащуюся смазкой дырочку Шерлока, проводя языком по коже вокруг, прежде чем скользнуть двумя пальцами внутрь, пытаясь отыскать простату, дразня и растягивая упругую плоть.  
Шерлок схватился за простыню и заскулил, вздрагивая от этих прикосновений. Когда пальцы Джона нашли чувствительное место, он отпрянул.  
— Джон!  
Так не пойдет.  
Джон потащил его обратно на колени, снова проникая пальцами и языком.  
— Не убегай от меня.  
— Прости, — выдохнул Шерлок, инстинкты вынуждали его подчиниться.  
— Ты сможешь кончить только от этого? — Джон снова погладил простату, заставляя его застонать. — Думаю, что сможешь.  
— Я…  
Джон обнажил зубы и слизнул выступившую смазку.  
— Ты кончишь от моих пальцев и языка, иначе не сможешь прикоснуться к моему члену, это ясно?  
Шерлока всхлипнул и начал дрожать, когда Джон возобновил свою ласку.  
— Джон, еще… нужно больше…  
— Не думай, что можешь говорить мне, что делать.  
— Пожалуйста! — Шерлок изменил тактику и начал умолять.  
Джон, кусая губы от нетерпения, добавил третий палец, который мышцы Шерлока жадно сжали.  
— Я собираюсь трахнуть тебя так сильно... — Шерлок заныл на низкой ноте. — Я так повяжу твою тугую дырку, что тебе никогда в жизни больше не понадобится другой альфа.  
Шерлок простонал, и Джон увидел, что его яйца подтянулись еще выше.  
— Мне даже не нужно прикасаться к твоему члену, ты будешь настолько заполнен мной, что кончишь от моего дыхания на твоем горле, — Джон наклонился, вдыхая этот неповторимый аромат.  
В этот момент Шерлок излился, крича от удовольствия. Густая сперма выплеснулась на постель — признак того, что омега обезвожена — но Джон не остановился, толкая Шерлока на кровать и устраиваясь сзади.  
— Раздвинь ноги, — он увлажнил свой член смазкой Шерлока. — Дыши, когда я…  
— Да, — кивнул тот, и Джон понял, что Шерлок все знает. Другие альфы трахали этого омегу! Но теперь он под Джоном. Готовый, подчиняющийся ему. Джон собирался предъявить на него свои права, чтобы заставить забыть о ком-либо еще.  
Джон погладил свою эрекцию один раз, второй, чувствуя увеличивающийся узел.  
Наступило время для более продолжительного спаривания — теперь он должен претендовать на эту омегу и уничтожить все шансы других альф. Без дальнейшей подготовки он толкнулся внутрь.  
Рот Шерлока распахнулся, и он повернул голову набок, пытаясь встретиться с Джоном взглядом.  
Хватит болтовни, только Джон в тесном и гладком Шерлоке.  
Черт возьми, он собирался трахнуть этого человека. Джон двинулся назад, а затем с силой толкнулся обратно.  
Шерлок вскрикнул, и на его лице засияла улыбка.  
— Да…  
— Конечно, да, — согласился Джон, снова двинувшись внутри него. — Ты такой тугой, как давно ты не трахался?  
Шерлок вздрогнул, его омега не хотела раздражать альфу.  
— Черт побери, скажи мне!  
— Годы! — вскрикнул Шерлок. — Никто… никто не хорош, как…  
— Кому ты принадлежишь? — Джон задвигался быстрее, сильнее, нужно знать, что он его, только его.  
— Тебе!  
— Кому еще?  
— Только тебе! Тебе! Ты мой альфа! — Шерлок захлебнулся воздухом, на этот раз кончая насухую, сжимая его член задницей. — Ох!  
— Ты мой, — Джон потянул Шерлока на себя, прижимая его спиной к своей груди. — Ничей больше, только мой.  
— Да… — Шерлок в жесте подчинения склонил голову, приглашая Джона его пометить. Хотя несколько минут назад он просил этого не делать. Укус, который жаждал сделать Джон, навсегда их соединит, и Шерлок будет жить в безопасности и достатке до конца жизни.  
— Шерлок.  
— Я твой, — выдохнул он.  
Узел Джона давил на края входа, скользя внутрь с каждым ударом, грозя их сцепить.  
Идеальное время для метки. Единственное время, чтобы это сделать.  
— Ох, твой узел, — Шерлок откинул голову назад, вздрагивая от удовольствия и боли, — Джон!  
С окончательным толчком узел заперся внутри Шерлока. Джон незамедлительно кончил вглубь дрожащего от сухого оргазма омеги, переживая этот восхитительный момент вязки.  
— Твой, — Шерлок вздохнул, откидываясь назад и расслабляясь. Его пахнущая течкой железа была настолько близко к губам Джона, что просто умоляла укусить.  
И он решился.


	6. Химические реакции

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Утро после первой ночи.

Он был разбужен шумом мусоровоза.  
— Э-э… — Джон перевернулся и потер лицо. — О, нет!  
Он посмотрел на свернувшегося рядом и безмятежно спящего омегу.  
— Боже.  
Шерлок пошевелился и вытянулся под простыней.  
— Ох, мои ноги.  
— Прости, — извинился Джон, делая глубокий вдох. Судя по запаху, он предположил, что у них еще был час до следующей волны течки. — Ты в порядке?  
— Думаю, да, — Шерлок поднял руку к шее. Его глаза расширились. — Джон!  
— Что?  
— Ты меня не укусил.  
— Нет, — покачал головой Джон. Он не был уверен, двинулся ли он один или Шерлок тоже, но его зубы попали на плечо, а не шею. Сейчас Джон об этом не сожалел.  
Шерлок опустил руку, глядя на него, как на марсианина.  
— Зачем?  
— Что зачем?  
— Почему ты не… я плохо помню… — покраснел Шерлок.  
Джон сел на кровати.  
— Потому что ты просил меня этого не делать. До того, как ты оказался под действием гормонов. Я не думаю, что ты был бы счастлив.  
— У меня бы не осталось выбора, кроме как быть счастливым, — скривился Шерлок. — От созданных уз химические реакции в моем мозгу…  
Джон взял его за руку.  
— Меня не интересуют химические реакции. Ты не хотел этого до течки. Я не такой альфа.  
Шерлок уставился на него.  
— И теперь я приступаю к "стадии заботы", — Джон встал и натянул штаны. — Наполню ванну, и тебе нужно выпить воды. Будешь есть?  
Шерлок покачал головой.  
— Пока не смогу переварить.  
— Тогда вода. Спустишься, когда будешь готов?

***

 

Было что-то по-настоящему восхитительное в сидящем в ванне с пеной Шерлоке. Он потягивал уже второй литр тонизирующего напитка, выглядя слегка ошеломленным.  
— Я перестелил обе постели, — улыбнулся Джон, заглядывая в дверной проем. — Все нормально?  
— Чувствую, что это начинается снова, — Шерлок откинул назад свои влажные волосы. — Джон, если не хочешь…  
— Я хочу, — быстро ответил Джон. — Если ты не против.  
Шерлок не отрывал взгляда от крана.  
— Мое тело знает, что ты здесь, оно тебя ждет…  
— Хорошо, — сглотнул Джон, заметив изменение запаха в воздухе. — И я буду держать зубы при себе, да?  
— Ничего личного, Джон, — Шерлок не смотрел на него. — Я просто… даю, сколько могу.  
— Я понимаю, — кивнул Джон, хотя и не был уверен, какую часть предложения он понял. Шерлок не думал быть его парой, но хотел, чтобы Джон трахал его, потому что находится рядом? Вот засранец. — Оставлю тебя ненадолго, — он закрыл дверь и пошел готовить бутерброды.  
Дело не в том, что Джон не считал Шерлока привлекательным. Даже не учитывая гендерную принадлежность и течку, Шерлок ему нравился как личность. Джон никогда не создавал узы, оправдываясь нежеланием оставлять омегу в одиночестве, пока ее альфа будет в армии или на дежурствах в больнице. Однако Шерлок был не такой. Он умный и интересный, со своей собственной жизнью. Шерлок жил независимо и никогда не проявлял интереса к домашнему хозяйству или детям…  
— Дерьмо, — Джон уронил свой бутерброд. Он понятия не имел, принимал ли Шерлок контрацептивы. Конечно, он не пахнул бы так хорошо, если…  
И запах усиливался, что было добрым знаком. Джон оттолкнул тарелку, не желая больше есть, чувствуя щекотку возбуждения и поднявшуюся температуру.  
— Шерлок?  
Из ванной послышался всплеск, и дверь распахнулась.  
Обнаженный Шерлок стоял на пороге и тяжело дышал. Глаза его сияли, а эрегированный член истекал смазкой.  
— Джон. Сейчас.  
Джон поднял руку.  
— Шерлок, подожди.  
— Нет, трахни меня, — он подошел ближе.  
— Шерлок…  
— Трахни. Меня.  
— Ты мне не сказал…  
— Джон! — Шерлок потянулся, чтобы расстегнуть на нем одежду.  
— Мне нужно, чтобы ты вставил мне прямо сейчас.  
— Но Шерлок, — Джон беспомощно стоял и смотрел, как Шерлок спускает с него штаны. — Я просто хочу узнать…  
Шерлок наконец заткнул Джона поцелуем, гладя руками по его спине, заднице и члену.  
"Двум смертям не бывать, а одной не миновать", — подумал Джон, когда Шерлок подтолкнул его к дивану. Он сел, и Шерлок взобрался на него сверху.  
— Мой альфа, — выдохнул он. — Хочу, чтобы ты был во мне.  
— Да, — Джон сжал его бедра. — Давай.  
Шерлок с улыбкой приподнялся, и Джон с легкостью ввел во влажное и разгоряченное отверстие член.  
— О-о, — простонал он, желая толкнуться в жаркую глубину быстро и сильно. — Как ты?  
— Лучше. Двигайся. Хочу твой узел.  
— Тсс, — успокоил его Джон. — Он увеличится. Внутри тебя.  
Шерлок удивленно моргнул.  
— Но…  
— Можно прикоснуться к тебе? — Джон провел по его длинному члену.  
Шерлок напрягся, и его задница сжалась вокруг члена.  
— Ох… — он медленно двигался, и Джон был уверен, что узел уже начал увеличиваться внутри Шерлока. — О, Джон…  
— Ты так невероятно ощущаешься на моем члене, — признался Джон, продолжая мягко толкаться внутрь.  
— Спасибо, — Шерлок положил руки на грудь Джона.  
— Тебе не нужно меня благодарить, — он двинул бедрами, чувствуя обволакивающую его влажность. — Я хочу доставить тебе удовольствие.  
— Хорошо, — Шерлок наклонился, вдыхая запах Джона и облизывая его горло. — Мой альфа.  
— Мой омега, — он крепче сжал член и провел большим пальцем по головке. — Идеально мне подходишь.  
— Только для тебя, — теперь Шерлок покачивал бедрами, отчего узел потирался о его вход. — Я так…  
Он прервался, когда Джон сильнее провел по его члену.  
— О боже, Шерлок.  
— Джон, Джон, пожалуйста, — охнул тот, двигая бедрами и сжимая мышцами член. — Твой узел уже внутри меня!  
Шерлок уткнулся в шею Джона, и соблазнительный аромат бил прямо в нос. Джон провел языком по его коже, и на вкус он был так же сладок, как и на запах. Их движения ускорились, и узел накрепко застрял внутри омеги.  
— Теперь, — прорычал Джон в его ухо. — Дай мне пролиться в тебя.  
Шерлок вскрикнул и кончил, ощущая, как альфа толкается в него вновь и вновь.  
— Чтоб меня, — Джон притянул его в объятия, чувствуя сжатый внутренними мышцами Шерлока, пульсирующий и изливающийся член.  
— Возможно, в другой раз, – расслабленно пробормотал Шерлок, прижавшись к Джону.


	7. Погружение в глубину

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Течка Шерлока не позволяет вспомнить о последствиях.

Шерлок снова собирался залезть в его штаны, когда зазвонил телефон. Заканчивался второй день течки, и Джон изо всех сил пытался вспомнить, сколько раз он кончил в эту тугую задницу. Он толком не спал и не ел, его мозг был заторможен от омежьих феромонов, оргазмов и воспоминаний о стонах Шерлока.  
Боже, этот человек станет причиной его смерти.  
Телефон снова тренькнул.  
Джон застонал и скинул его на пол.  
— Черт, — он пытался нашарить телефон, пока Шерлок снимал с него пижамные штаны.  
— Брось его!  
— Я хотел отключить… — Джон схватил мобильник.  
«Звонит Майкрофт Холмс».  
— О… твой брат, — усмехнулся Джон.  
— Избавься от него. Ты мне нужен…  
Джон прижал голого Шерлока ногами к постели, тем самым давая себе прекрасный вид на его открытый и сжимающийся вход.  
— Повесь чертову трубку!  
— Тише, моя милая омега, — успокоил его Джон, держа в руке мобильник. — Я собираюсь поговорить с твоим братом, и если ты не хочешь, чтоб он знал о том, как ты недавно просил о моем члене и насколько потерял самообладание, я предлагаю вести себя тихо. Майкрофт?  
Шерлок пронзил его взглядом, обещая невыносимые муки.  
— Джон. Спасибо, что взял трубку всего лишь через четыре минуты.  
— Без проблем, — Джон провел пальцами по гладкой спине Шерлока, заставляя его напрячься, глядя на альфу в умиротворенном ожидании. — Чем обязан сомнительному удовольствию?  
Он вставил кончик пальца в горячую влажную дырочку, ощущая, что его словно обсасывают. Шерлок закрыл рот рукой.  
— Я знаю, что вы не пошли в гостиницу…  
Ах, да. Течка Шерлока. Джон вставил два пальца в его упругую задницу, подразнивая чувствительный вход, и его член сладостно вздрогнул.  
— … ожидаю хорошего известия к концу недели?  
— Мы не создали узы, если вы это имеете в виду, — Джон раздвинул пальцы, и Шерлок с трудом подавил стон.  
— Что?  
— Я… здесь, в квартире, но мы не… Я не твой зять, — Джон толкнул пальцы в самую глубину, отчего Шерлок даже слегка отпрянул.  
— Тем не менее я полагаю, что вы не смогли держаться подальше от моего брата.  
— Вы хотите подробное описание? — Джон начал трахать его задницу пальцами, задевая простату. Шерлок трясся, пытаясь успокоиться, но тихие стоны рвались из его горла.  
— Нет, спасибо. Можно обойтись без этого. Вы понимаете, что я защищаю Шерлока…  
— О, — выдохнул Шерлок и начал извиваться, чтобы выбраться из-под Джона и начать лизать его член.  
— … и его будущий альфа должен был бы…  
Джон сжал волосы Шерлока свободной рукой.  
— …по крайней мере, что-то вроде…  
Шерлок приоткрыл рот, позволяя горячей головке члена проникать между его губ.  
— … и если планировать детей…  
Шерлок кашлянул, когда член коснулся горла, но затем снова принялся его обсасывать, сохраняя зрительный контакт.  
— … на самом деле это не то, о чем вы не можете говорить, — он понял, что Майкрофт заканчивают свою надоевшую болтовню.  
— Понимаю, — ответил Джон в трубку, медленно двигая бедрами. — Ага. Ох…  
— Я не сомневаюсь, что это Шерлок виноват во всем, что сейчас происходит, но….  
Шерлок схватил Джона за бедра и сглотнул, отчего член скользнул ему в горло.  
— Поговорим позже, Майкрофт. До свидания, — он скинул звонок и отбросил мобильник в другой угол комнаты, а затем оттолкнул Шерлока и уткнул его лицом в постель. — На свое счастье ты слишком умный, — он вздернул задницу и провел пальцем во краю входа.  
— Знаю. О, черт возьми, Джон. Так хорошо! — закричал Шерлок, когда в него толкнулись без предупреждения.  
— Я собираюсь повязать тебя так сильно, что ты отключишься.  
— Да! Пожалуйста! — Шерлок согнулся сильнее, раздвигая руками задницу, и Джон начал трахать его всерьез. Влажные звуки шлепков наполнили комнату, запах течки становился все интенсивнее, отчего оба были почти на пределе.  
Джон дернул бедрами, держа Шерлока за талию достаточно сильно, чтобы оставшиеся следы — даже без метки — говорили бы всем, кто утвердил свои права на этого непослушного омегу.  
— Согнись… вот так… — Джон слегка изменил угол движения.  
— Как хорошо, Джон. Еще! Хочу тебя. Хочу твой узел… О! — вскрикнул Шерлок, когда член стал попадать в простату.  
— Ты так течешь… — задохнулся Джон, чувствуя увеличивающийся узел. — Готов для меня.  
Шерлок едва мог отвечать, только всхлипывал в подушку. Его член начал дергаться в преддверии оргазма.  
— Не сопротивляйся, — провел рукой Джон по его спине. — Хочу, чтобы ты кончил. Хочу почувствовать, как твоя тесная задница сожмется вокруг моего члена…  
Шерлок вздрогнул, его мышцы начали ритмично сжиматься, отчего набухший узел скользнул внутрь с влажным звуком, сцепляя их вместе.  
Джона смело волной сокрушительного оргазма, он громко застонал, стараясь не раздавить Шерлока, когда оба упали на кровать.  
— Ты как?  
— Лучше не бывает, — глубоко вздохнул тот, поворачивая голову. — Больше не разговаривай с Майкрофтом.  
— Не думаю, что теперь смогу смотреть ему в глаза, — Джон перевернул Шерлока набок, чтобы было удобнее лежать с все еще запертым и эякулирующим членом внутри.   
— Еще один день, — пробормотал Шерлок, потянув его за руку.  
Джон опустил взгляд на его шею, когда тот расслабился во сне. Подавленное желание укусить было менее сильное, чем вчера, но все-таки ощущалось. Его внутренняя альфа возмущалась, почему этот омега не мог быть ему парой, и Джон чувствовал слабую тошноту при этой мысли. Шерлок был не его.  
Рука Джона переместилась к нему на живот.  
Спаривание было наименьшей из проблем. Сначала им придется побеспокоиться о других вещах.


	8. Решение Шерлока

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> После течки Шерлок принимает решение о том, что делать дальше.

Запах Шерлока начал меняться около полудня третьего дня. Количество выделяемой смазки уменьшилось, поэтому теперь нужно было использовать лубрикант, чтобы полностью проникнуть внутрь омеги. У Шерлока во время секса был только один оргазм, и он все больше спал. И самое главное, Джон уже не мог его повязать. Течка, которую они разделили, заканчивалась.  
И им остается только разобраться с последствиями.  
Тишину разбавляли звуки с улицы и гул центрального отопления. Шерлок лежал в объятиях Джона, его живот впал из-за недостатка пищи в последние три дня. Он был так красив даже вне течки. У Шерлока годами не было альфы, что показывало какой он сильный и волевой. И это заставляло Джона любить его еще больше.  
Теперь он мог это признать. Во всяком случае, себе. Шерлоку не нужно было знать, что он бы многое отдал за возможность стать его мужем и отцом его детей.  
Джон медленно втянул воздух, ощущая слабый аромат ванили. Запахи угасали до следующей течки. Джон не знал, что с этим делать. Если его снова попросят? Сможет ли он покинуть омегу, которого любит? Шерлока Холмса?  
Очнувшись от эйфории, вызванной течкой, Джон не мог избавиться от чувства вины и страха.  
Он воспользовался Шерлоком. Джон не хотел этого, но правда заключалась в том, что он отправился в его комнату и зашел бы туда, если бы не запертая дверь.  
И сейчас…  
Джон глубоко вдохнул воздух, ощущая как в знакомом запахе появляется едва заметная нотка свежего яблока.  
— М-м, — пробормотал Шерлок, открывая взору шею.  
Как привлекательно.  
Джон облизал губы. Течка прошла, но желание поставить метку только возросло после проведенных вместе дней.  
Укус бы решил так много проблем.  
Но и создал бы новые.  
О боже, они все испортили.  
— Джон… — потянулся всем телом Шерлок. — Какой сегодня день?  
— Вторник. Вторая половина дня, — мягко ответил Джон. — Как себя чувствуешь?  
— Голоден, — признался Шерлок, — и пить хочу.  
— Пойду что-нибудь приготовлю.  
— Тебе… не надо этого делать. Тебе больше не нужно быть заботливым альфой, — сказал Шерлок. — Ты не создал узы, спасибо.  
— Пожалуйста, — вздохнул Джон. — Я не думаю, что ты обрадовался бы.  
— М-м, — Шерлок потер спинку носа.  
Знает ли он? Чувствует?  
Джон понюхал его шею, и Шерлок положил на нее руку.  
— Ты можешь это остановить.  
Джон откинулся назад.  
— Да, я чувствую запах, — мягко ответил Джон. — Не думаю, что кто-либо еще смог, потому что…  
— Потому что эмбрион или эмбрионы генетически наполовину твои, — словно обсуждая погоду, ответил тот.  
Джон поморщился.  
— Шерлок, прости. Я должен был спросить…  
— Я не остановил тебя и не сказал взять презерватив, — сказал Шерлок. — Прекрати винить себя.  
Джон приобнял его рукой.  
— Шерлок, скажи мне честно: ты ожидал, что я останусь с тобой во время течки?  
Шерлок мгновение помолчал.  
— Я не знаю. Не подозревал, что все станет таким сложным. Я думал, что будет какое-то… трение, но это…  
Джон сжал переносицу и закрыл глаза.  
— Хорошо. И… что же сейчас происходит? Нас трое?  
Шерлок перекатился на спину.  
— Я не хочу быть беременным, Джон.  
Джон сжал в руке простыню. Он чувствовал, как его альфа задрожала в ужасе от этих слов. Чувство, прямо противоположное морали и идеалам Джона как человека и как врача. И не мог противостоять этому решению. Но примитивная альфа, которая властвовала им в течение последних трех дней, словно обезумела.  
— Ты не хочешь…  
— Нет, — Шерлок сел. — Мне нужно пойти в аптеку. Сейчас.  
— Хорошо, — Джон тоже сел. Ему стало больно и неуютно. Джон хотел удержать Шерлока, но не доверял себе. Ему хотелось сделать метку и держать его взаперти. Джону нужно оставаться подальше от этого. Это не его решение. — Мне пойти с тобой?  
— Это облегчит ситуацию, если они увидят, что у меня есть твое разрешение, — закатил глаза Шерлок.  
— Тебе не нужно мое разрешение. Юридическое или как твоего… друга.  
Губы Шерлока дрогнули, как будто он хотел удержать какое-то выражение лица.  
— Не нужно, знаю. Но все же. Ты знаешь, как это происходит. Или, возможно, нет.  
Джон моргнул. Он был альфой. Но на самом деле он ничего не знал. Только то, чему его учили в школе, или писали в интернете, или показывали в новостях. Он никогда через это не проходил, не знал фактов из первых рук. Ничего о том, как омеги были урезаны в правах, как трудно им было получить доступ к здравоохранению без альфы.  
— Я действительно не знаю, ты прав, но я хочу быть с тобой. Если ты согласен.  
Шерлок вопросительно на него посмотрел.  
— Со мной?  
— В аптеке, — пояснил Джон. Не подумал ли Шерлок, что он говорит о совместной жизни?  
Шерлок кивнул.  
— Хорошо, мне нужно подготовиться и пойдем. У меня мало времени, прежде чем станет слишком поздно.  
Джон отвел взгляд, когда Шерлок направился в ванную. Как только он услышал звук льющейся воды, он издал стон разочарования.  
Он не имел права сожалеть об этом. Он не имел права на что-либо. Это было тело Шерлока. Решение Шерлока.  
Тогда почему он чувствует словно его сердце рвется на кусочки?


End file.
